The End Is Only The Beginning
by blonde gone wild
Summary: COMPLETE. TITLE CHANGED! Ashley's striaght and preppy? Spencer's gay and a punk rocker? Its in Ohio and Spencer's the star of the basketball team? Ashley's the new girl now? Just read it, its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes yes, it's a new story. Sadly. Haha. But, I've had this idea in my head for uber long now. That's a lie. Hehe. It's been in my head since last night. And I just remembered it. Hehe. **

**Sooo, I don't know what to call it yet. I guess ill find out after im done even typing the story. **

**Anywho, mind as well put this in here, I don't wanna get sued. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own South of Nowhere. Nor the characters. I own the plot however and the made up characters. **

**Ok, do I have everything? Yes, now to start the story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1 of I Am What I Am**

I sat in my first period class. History. I was about to fall asleep. This class was so boring and to have it first period sucked even more. I laid my head down on me desk and closed my eyes. I wouldn't miss much; we were only watching a movie.

That's when the door opened and the outside light filled the dark room. I opened my eyes and saw a girl walk in. She was hot.

I watched the girl walk over to the teacher who was sitting at her desk falling asleep herself. I watched the new girl and watched as the teacher pointed her finger at me.

I raised my head and stared at the teacher. Why was she pointing at me? I have no clue. "Carlin, raise your hand." She commanded

I sighed as I raised my hand. The girl started to walk over in my direction. Then I realized that the seat next to was empty. I sat in the back. I never sat up front unless forced. That's where the nerds sit.

Me? I wasn't a nerd. I was more of a girl who didn't really care about school. I was there for my friends and my parents.

I took my hand out of the air and placed it back on the desk. I looked over at the seat next to me and realized that the new girl was going to sit there. I hope she wasn't some preppy bitch from California. But hey, knowing my luck, she is.

The girl sat down. She was wearing a jean skirt and a tank top. Yup, she has prep written all over her. Apparently I was staring at her because she rudely said something to me, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Was all I said. I can't believe she's talking to me like that. It's bad enough that my best friend is pissed off at me too. She can be an ass herself. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, and happened to take it out on her. My bad.

That's actually a bad problem with me. I take my anger out on my friends. Which aren't a lot, but hey, they're there when I need them. But my best friend, Daniele, gets the worst out of it. I've known her since like birth! Well no, that's a lie. Only 4th grade. But hey, it feels like it.

I laid my head back down on my desk. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I probably should apologize to her before she gets too pissed off at me. I raise my head back up and hide my phone behind the smelly dude in front of me. I mean come on; he could at lease use deodorant!

I feel the new girls' eyes on me. I smile a little bit but I don't know why. I mean, she was a bitch to me. This earlier. Whatever. I glance at her and she doesn't even turn away. What is her problem? I shook my head and continued to text Daniele. _Im sorry for being such a bitch to you this morning. I know that you were just trying to help and I took it out on you. Sorry._

I put my phone back into my back pocket. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the screen that had the movie playing. What is this? Apparently we're learning about Rome or Jews or something like that. I didn't care to pay attention when she was talking about the movie.

I look over at the new girl. Looks like we have something in common. She looks like she's asleep on her desk. I look up the aisle when I heard someone making their way back here. It was the teacher.

I looked back over at the new girl and then to our old teacher. It would take her about a million years just to make it back here. She's slower than a snail on speed. And she looks like she was alive when the Dino's were.

I, without thinking, shake the new girl. That's another thing I do a lot. Don't think. Ha, but I guess that that comes with being a dirty blonde and the youngest child out of 3. Right, my older siblings. I have two brothers. But 18 years old. Im 16 and only a sophomore here at our high school. The Cobras is our mascot.

I got a little off track there. So, I shook the girl until she jerked her head up, "What?" She asked rudely again

"The teacher is coming back here. She saw you and apparently thought that you were sleeping." I told her with an attitude. I leaned back in my chair, "But yeah, im sorry if I woke you up from your beauty sleep. Which you need, by the way." Damn it! I really need to think about what im going to say before I say it.

I feel her glaring at me. Great, I already made a new enemy. But this one was different, this one was hot.

So, the ancient teacher finally made her lazy ass to the back of the room. "Ashley, I don't know how they do it back in California, but this is not how we do it here in Ohio. You may not sleep in class." She made her point clearly and walked back to the front of the room

The bell rang as I turned to; I think her name was Ashley. "So, you're a California bitch." I said standing up and grabbing my back pack.

"And you're an Ohio bitch." She shot back

I stood there for a moment. She was walking away. Wow, I never thought that that would happen. That actually never happens.

I make my way up behind her and making our way out of the room. She turns in the other direction of me. I watch her and apparently she felt me watching her because she turned around and glared at me.

I laughed to myself as my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my back pocket and saw I got a text message from Daniele. I read it as I went to the bathroom. I really don't want to go to math today. I'd probably just fall asleep. So, I decide to try and hide out in the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom, I read the text, _it's cool. _Was all she said.

I sighed and dialed her number. Im calling her now as I pace around the bathroom. They really need to clean this dump out. She picked up, "What Spencer?" She says rudely

"Damn, why is everyone on their last nerve with me today?" I asked pissed off. I stopped and looked into the mirror. I look at my reflection and see a blue-eyed blonde girl that has a white tee on with music notes on it along with a guitar. I look at my skinny jeans and then down to my black converse. I sigh as I listen to Daniele talk.

"Maybe because you're a very bitchy person." She laughs a little so I decide to laugh a little. "And where are you Miss Carlin? Math is about to start and apparently we have a new student."

My mouth dropped. She is not in my math class too is she?! Wow, if every morning was going to go like this, I don't think I could go on living. "Im not coming. Im hiding out in the bathroom." I smile at my plan when a teacher walks in. "Shit." I say quietly

"Miss Carlin, aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" She asked me with her hands on her hips

"Danny got to go. Bye." I say hanging up my phone and putting it back in my back pocket. "Um," I look at the teacher, "Yeah I was just on my way." I say as I exit the bathroom.

I could not get sent to the principles office today. I wasn't already having a shitty day. That would make it worst.

I barely made it out of the bathroom when the bell rang. Damn it, im late. I sigh and realize that there is no rush to math class. What am I going to miss? How to add x and y? Yeah, I learned that last year.

At least our school isn't really big. But we do have some people who think that they rule the school. Those people are the Cheer bitches. I don't like them at all. Cheerleading isn't even a sport. Well it was to my last girlfriend. Oh yeah, did I mention that I was bi? Well, now you know.

I play basketball for my school. The only team or school sprit as it gets. I laugh a little as I finally make it into the math hall. I sigh as I see my destination. I open the door and everyone stares at me. The only part I hate when I come in late.

"Spencer, that's the third time this week." The teacher says to me as I walk into the room

I smile a little, "And that's the third time you've told me that this week." The class laughed. I thought it was clever.

"Take you seat, Carlin." He said continuing his lecture

I turn to face the class and I spot Ashley. Unbelievable. She sits in front of me now. Damn it. I walk by Daniele and I gave her a stupid smile. It made her laugh which made the teacher turn around, "Spencer, how long does it take for you to take your seat?" He asked getting impatient

Im walking as slow as I can, I turn around and stare at him, "How long does it take for you to get a life?" Haha, third time this week. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. The class was laughing along with me. I look at Ashley who was laughing a little too. I smiled to myself.

"Sit, now." He commanded

I hurry up and take my seat behind Ashley. As soon as I do she turned around, "Are you following me?" She asked with raised eye brows and the corners of her mouth turned up.

Was she flirting with me? I didn't care, I took the opportunity to flirt back, "I only follow the ones who piss me off." Ok, so that wasn't really flirting, but hey, its only 9 something and I ain't going to try too hard. She's probably straight anyways.

"Oh, so I pissed you off?" She asked

She had the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen. Her brown hair framed her face perfect. I could smell the lavender on her. I smiled at her and didn't say anything.

She smiled back and turned back around. She was a very confusing girl, but I like it.

The rest of the day went normal. Go to my classes. Learn something and then forget it when exiting the doors. Go to lunch and sit with my friends that I pissed off this morning. Then go to the rest of my classes. I didn't have Ashley in anymore and I was kind of disappointed. But I just wanted the day to be over, I wanted to go to practice.

When I got to practice, most of everyone was already there. Daniele and our other best friend Nicole were all on the team. Nicole we met freshmen year. She was the new girl last year. She kind of stuck with us and became one of us. So, yeah, me and Danny consider her as a best friend. But not as a best friend like us.

**A/N Ok, so how did you like that? Tell me if you liked it in your reviews.**

**Oh, and if anyone was wondering, I changed Spencer a lot. Haha. Well, maybe not a lot, but yeah, she's a punk girl my story. :) Anyways, review! Let me know if I can go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed. It made me happy to read them. **

**Gurls rule boys drool and kinzer- I agree, I like how I made Spencer out and a punker. (If that's even a word.) haha. **

**Ok, so this chapter, I think that a lot more people should review! What do ya think? Yeah? That's what I was thinking. See, we all think alike. Mmhmm.**

**Haha ok, enjoy chapter 2.**

I went home that night to my parents fighting. Yeah they fight a lot. I think that's where I get all my anger from.

I opened the front door to hear my stupid homophobic mother yell about something stupid. I leave and run up to my room. I don't care to find out why they're fighting.

My mother, Paula Carlin. She has a degree in medical stuff and being the world's biggest bitch. I hate her. But some days, she's pretty cool. But that's only on occasion. My dad, Arthur Carlin, is so much cooler. He's a physiologist and he unlike my mom accepts me for who I am.

They're probably fighting about me again. That's getting old and I don't even care anymore.

So I ran up to my room and slam my door. There was no point in slamming my door, I mean; no one would have heard it over their yelling. I sigh as I sit down on my bed.

Im sitting across from my full length mirror. I look exhausted. Which I am so I decide to take and shower and go to bed without any dinner that night.

The next morning I woke up around 6:30 to get ready. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to my closest and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a red tee that had some black writing on it and I slipped on my black converse. I walked into my bathroom and did my make-up. I stood there looking at my reflection. I soon decided to wear my hair up in a messy ponytail.

After I was done getting ready, it was 7:15. School started at 7:50. I ran down into the kitchen to find my brother's already eating. I sat down next to Clay and across from Glen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate in silence.

It was around 7:30 when we finally left to go to school. When we got to school, I ditched my brothers and meet up with Daniele who was with her jack ass boyfriend, Mike. He was the star of the golf team. Yeah, golf. It's rather sad.

I had enough of their mushy talk so I got up and left. It was only 7:35 and I was bored. I wondered around school for a bit until I saw her. Ashley. She was walking in the direction that I was coming from. I slowed my walk down and watched her.

"Hey there, Miss Ohio Bitch." She said to me with a smile as she past by

I turned around to say something clever back, but nothing came to mind. That never happens before. I always have something stupid and bitchy to say.

But instead, I just watched her walk away. She was wearing jean pants with a hole in the knee. She was wearing a blue Hollister shirt and her hair was down again. She looked cute today. I smiled to myself. That girl was something.

I went into the direction of my locker and saw the cheer bitches hanging around it. What could they possibly want? I walk up to my locker with my biology book in hand to put in my locker.

I don't even acknowledge my ex girlfriend. She doesn't acknowledge me either. But that's how it's always been around the cheerleaders. She hasn't come out to anyone yet besides to me. That's why I broke up with her. I didn't want to go out with someone that wasn't even out. I didn't want to hide my relationship from everyone. So I broke up with her, and she understood and agreed.

I opened my locker and out of the corner of my eye, I see Ashley. I don't turn to her though; I want her to know that I "didn't" see her there. Haha.

"Watch where you're going, Carlin." The head cheerleader slammed by locker door shut

I turn around and stare at her, "What's your problem, Amber?" Amber was the head cheerleader. She's a bitch. She's been messing with me ever since I can remember. And I went to elementary school with her.

"What? No clever remark?" She asked thinking that she was so cool

All I did was turn back around and open my locker again and place my book in there, "I don't need your shit today, so why don't you go and mess with somebody else's fucking life?" I slam my locker and walk in the direction of Ashley. I see her and I gave her a little glare. I was pissed.

She didn't say anything, nor did the cheerleaders. The bells finally rang and guess what; I was late to class again. I forgot to grab my history book out of my locker when I put my biology book in there. My locker door got stuck because of it being slammed so many times.

I was about 3 minutes late and when I came into the classroom, the teacher was still taking role. She was still in the A's so I slipped into my seat. I sat there, not even acknowledging Ashley.

She looked over at me, I could feel it. "Hey," She said quietly

I looked at her, "Look, I don't need your shit today either. Ok?" I told her coldly and looked straight ahead.

Then the teacher called my name, "Here." I said taking out my cell phone and texting Daniele. _Im gonna need you to bail me out of jail here soon. _

Ashley sat there flipping through a magazine. How can she look through a, I look over to see what she's reading. A People's Magazine. What is it with Californians and their gossip about stuck-up rich people? I shake my head as I get a reply back. _What are you going to do now?_

I laughed a little which cause Ashley to look in my direction. I could feel her eyes on me so I turned to her and stare her in the eyes. While doing this, im texting Daniele back. _Im going to kill Amber and all the other stupid cheer bitches. _All I get for a reply back was a laugh. I don't know why she's laughing at this; I really am going to kill them. One day.

I smiled to myself as I put my head down on my desk as the teacher puts the movie that we were watching yesterday back on. I dig through my back pack for my iPod. I finally find it and put the earphones in. While doing all this, Ashley is watching me. She has a staring problem. Im about to tell her to take a picture, it lasts longer. I laugh to myself.

I turn the iPod on and find a nice good song to listen too. I finally decide on one. _Crushcrushcrush _by _Paramore. _I sat there listening to my music, not bothering anyone. I was minding my own business when a piece of notebook paper falls onto my desk.

I look from the paper over to Ashley who smiles. I unfold the paper and read it, _what are you listening too? _I shake my head and smiled. She can see me smile as I write back, _Why do you wanna know? _I give the paper back to her

I watch her as she opens the paper and reads it. She smiles and scribbles words on it and hands it back to me. _Im a curious person. _That made my laugh a little. I decide to let her know what I was listening too. I tell her and she replies back with lyrics to the song. _I got a lot to say to you. Yeah, I got a lot to say._

She likes Paramore? Im beginning to fall for this girl. Even though she's a bitch. I reply back with the next back of the lyrics, _I noticed your eyes are always glued to me.  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all. _

But the next time she writes back, it's not the next part of the song. _Yeah I—_was I read before the teacher grabbed the paper off my desk. She glared at Ashley and then to me. She grabbed my arm and drug me outside and left me there.

It was better than sitting through that boring movie. As I waited outside for the bells to ring, I decided that I would walk with Ashley to math. But this period wouldn't go fast enough.

Finally, the bell rang and I ran back inside. I grabbed my bag and Ashley was already out of there. I sighed and hurried up out the door. I finally caught up to her. "Hey, what did the rest of the note say?" I asked her putting my iPod back in my bag.

She looked over at me, "Nothing." She said with a mysterious smile

I laugh a little and look ahead. I see Amber and the smile that was on my face disappeared. Ashley noticed, "What is it with you and her?" She asked as Amber got closer

I looked at Ashley then at Amber who stopped in front of us, "Move Amber." I say trying to get around her

She moves in front of me, "What's the matter, Carlin? Going to be late to class? Again?" She says then spots Ashley. "Who are you?" She asked

I stop trying to get around her and I look at Ashley. I wait for her to say her name, "Ashley." She says staring at Amber

Amber laughs, "Might want to watch who you make friends with, new girl. We're all judging." She says and walks off with her friends laughing

Ashley stares at me and I swallow hard. I pray that she doesn't ask why she said that. Apparently she saw that I didn't want her to ask so she continued to walk. What was it about her that made me attracted to her? She's a complete bitch one minute, then the next she's sweet and everything. She confuses me.

In math class we entered the room together. The teacher spots me, im early. "Spencer, you're early." He says surprised

I looked at him, "Don't get use to it, Mr. T. It ain't happening every morning." I say and make my way back to my seat. A few students laugh.

When we sit down, Ashley turns around to face me. "Hey," Damn it, here it comes. "What did… Amber, was it?" She asked

I nod. Im staring at her. I notice that her eyes are even browner than yesterday. "What did she mean about watch out who I make friends with?" She asked

The girl that seats next to me starts to laugh. We both look at her. She knows what Amber meant. She was an ex too. Not Amber. But if she were, boy I would have some stuff on her to make her life a living hell.

I turned back to Ashley, she looks confused. She's even hotter when she's confused. I smiled to myself. Then my ex, ex starts to talk. "She's known to break hearts." She said to Ashley placing her hands over her heart

I glare at her playfully. Her name is Taryn. She's a punk rocker too. My first love. Well, I told her I loved her, but I didn't mean it. But, we're still really good friends. That's all that matters right?

Ashley looks back to me. She doesn't say anything for a second. "Are you gay or something?" She says very bluntly

Taryn chuckles. I slap her playfully on the arm and I lean in closer to Ashley and whisper in her ear, "Only if you want me to be." I lean back and gave her my best sexy smile.

**A/N AndddD??? How was that? Did you like? I liked the ending. Haha. So yeah, I think that yall should review! Because, if you don't, then I will get sad. And if you don't review, then you won't get a cookie. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I loved reading them. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It might be a little shorter than the others because I want to update before I have to leave for my softball games. But I'll try and make it long. **

I sit there staring at Ashley knowing what I just said was a mistake. I wait for her to show expression, or even say something. Then she finally does, "Spence, um, im kind of... straight." She says with a nervous chuckle

And I already knew that. Damn it, what am I going to say to that? So I decide to laugh a little and smile just a tad, "It's too bad, you're pretty hot."

With another dumb ass comment made, Ashley smiles and turns around. Right before she turned around, I caught her blushing a little. Score. I turn to Taryn and she turns to me. We are both smiling at each other. Then the class starts.

Ashley and I didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. I was fine with that; I was use to not having people talk to me. So I got to basketball practice and Taryn finally shows up. I walk over to her, "Where have you been?" I asked her

Im the caption of the basketball team for the second time during my high school career. So I have the right to kick someone off the team, which is pretty cool, but not if they're one of my close friends.

I stare at her and wait for her to answer. She doesn't so I decide to speak more, "You know Taryn you've missed 3 practices this week. Without a good explanation, Im probably going to have to kick you off. You know the rules." And with that said, I turn around. I yell over my shoulder back to her, "You have till the end of practice."

The practice went pretty good. I was very happy to see that our team was better than last year. Tomorrow is our first game. It's at home.

I was talking to the girls, about to let them go when I see someone up in the very top bleachers sitting there. Doing nothing. I look closer and notice that it was Ashley. My face becomes hot. How long has she been there?

I finish talking to the girls and start to make my way over to the bleachers when I remembered that I needed to get an explanation from Taryn. I catch up to her and she knows what im there for so I don't have to speak.

"My dog died." She said putting her bag on her shoulder

"For real?" I asked not believing her

"Yes." She simply said with tears forming in her eyes

"Ok ok, I believe you." I said and hugged her. I know I shouldn't have let her off that easy, so I tell her that she can't miss another practice for a month unless she's sick.

After I was done talking to Taryn, I look back over to where Ashley was sitting and I find her making her way done the bleachers. I grabbed my bag and head over to her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her smiling watching her walk down to my level

I see her smile, "So you play basketball?" She says totally dodging my question

I half smile, "Yeah." She finally gets down onto the floor and stares at me. "How long have you been there?" I ask her

She shrugs and stares at me. "Not for long." She says. Her phone started to ring and I watched her dig through her purse for it. She finally reaches it and answers it, "Hey Mom. No, I stayed after for a while. Since when did you get all motherly?" I shouldn't listen in to the conversation so I turn away

She hangs up the phone and stands there. "What are you looking at?" She asked me

"What? Oh nothing." I say turning back around. I smiled and start to walk

I walk Ashley to her car and watch her drive away. I sigh with a smile as I get into my car and drive home myself.

When I get home, I take a shower and eat dinner. Then I did my homework and went straight to bed since it was 11:30 and I was still doing it.

I woke up the next morning and changed into my practice shorts and my t-shirt that had our high school name on and then basketball. On the back were my number and my last name. We had to wear this uniform every day we had a home game.

I put my hair up into a nice ponytail. Unlike yesterday where it was messy. I quickly ate breakfast and left for school. When I got there, it was 7:45. It was a late morning.

So I decide to run to my locker to put my books in it. I grab my basketball jacket and slip it on. It was foggy today and it was cold. I shut my locker and head off to my history class.

I get into class as the bell rings. I quickly take my seat next to Ashley. The teacher starts a lecture about the movie we've been watching. I have no clue what she's talking about because I didn't pay attention to the movie. I learned that we were watching a movie about Egypt. I was close enough.

I sat there, taking down the notes that the teacher was writing on the board when I decide to pass Ashley a note. _Coming to the game tonight? _I throw it onto her desk

She unfolds the paper and scribbles on it, _I don't know. Why do you wanna know? _After I read it, I noticed that it was a perfect opportunity to flirt with her. But I decide not to, since yesterday it looked like I scared her a little. _I was just wondering. _

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She must have set that up for me to flirt with her because she frowned when she read what I wrote. I began to wonder something about her. If she really was straight or if she was just saying that.

She hands the paper back to me and I expect something like "ok" or "yeah I'll be there" but its, _Do you want me to come? _I stare at it for a moment and try and decide what to write. I hurry and scribble something down and hand it back to her. "Spencer!" The teacher yelled

I jerked my head up surprised, "Huh?" I say

"Grab your stuff." She demanded and pointed a seat up in front, "Sit here. Now."

Damn it! The front of the class room. Now I have to sit next to the nerds! Great, now with sitting up front, my IQ might go up. I look at Ashley who was kind of laughing. I playfully glare at her and move me and my stuff up in front.

I turn back around to look at Ashley when the teacher began to talk again. She's looking at the note and what I said. _Well I mean, you don't have too, I was just wondering. _

She looks up from the paper and over to me. She smiles at me and I smile back. I decide that I would disrupt the class and annoy the teacher if I was going to sit up front. But not today, I can't get in trouble today or I can't play in the game.

After class, Ashley waited for me by the door. We walked together to math class mostly in silence unless I started to speak, "So are you going?" I ask her while switching my bag to my other shoulder

She crosses her arms. She looks cold so I debate on whether I should see if she wants my jacket. I smile at the sight of her wearing my jacket. She turned to me, "I guess. But only if you win." She smiles

I laugh, "Ill win for you." I told her. I looked at her and noticed the Goosebumps on her arms "Are you cold?" I ask her

"Just a little." She said moving her hands up and down her arms to make them warmer

"Here." I say stopping and taking off my jacket. "I was getting hot anyways." I told her handing her my hoodie that I was wearing

She smiled at me and put it on. "Thanks." She said and we continued to walk

She looked really good in my jacket. It fit her perfectly. She was wearing jean pants and a tank top today. Her hair was up also. I finally decided that I liked it better down.

We walked into math. Daniele was already there and as we passed her by she asked me something, "Did you get my text?" I stopped in front of her desk

She turned around and looked at Ashley, "Is that your jacket?" She asked

I smiled, "Yeah." I looked at Ashley and then down at the text message, "And im excited too about the game."

Daniele laughed a little. "Carlin, early twice. It's a new record." The teacher said patting me on me back.

I turn around to say something stupid. He looks like he's waiting for me to say it too. But I decide not too, "Davies, keep up the good work." He said

Who the hell is Davies? I look at Daniele and back at the teacher. It's clear that im confused. "Don't think too hard, Spence, you might hurt yourself." Daniele laughed

I punch her in the arm and make my way to my seat. Ashley turned around, "You look confused." She said with a smile

Why is she smiling? "Eh." I utter. I look at her and then it hits me, "You're Davies?" I said and she nods. Then realization hits me again. If her last name was Davies, then her dad must be Raife Davies! "Is your dad Raife Davies?" I ask kind of excited

"Yeah." She chuckles, "You are fan?" She asked me clearly already knowing the answer

"Um, duh!" I make her laugh. I pull out my binder and open it up. I finally know why she looked so familiar. I pull out the magazine I was reading a couple of days before Ashley started this school. It was a rock magazine. The only magazine I read besides a punk one. I flip to page 57 and there she is. She's with her dad in front of what I expect was her house back in California.

"That's where you look so familiar." I hand her the magazine and watch her

No smile appeared on her face, "That's a horrible shot of me." She says handing the magazine back to me.

I laugh, "It's perfect." I say and remembered that I wasn't going to flirt with her. She looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks." She says quietly and turned around. I smile to myself.

I ate with Ashley at lunch that day. Usually I eat with Daniele and her boyfriend and all our other friends. But today was going different from the beginning, so I ate with her. I had a really good time. We talked and I saw that you really have to be her friend to see that she's really sarcastic and not really a bitch.

The rest of the day was going good until it started to rain. It got really cold and I was left without my jacket. I was not even about to go up to Ashley and ask her for my jacket back. But, the game was almost here and I knew that I would get hot eventually.

We were playing a good school. They had a lot of good players on it. I remembered what Ashley said earlier, "I guess. But only if you win." I smiled and found her in the stands.

We played an awesome game. We won 78-64. After the game Ashley ran up to me. "You played a great game." She smiled and brought me into a hug.

It caught me by surprise, "Im sweaty." I informed her with a laugh

I felt her laugh and she pulled away. She smiled at me. I smiled back. We were staring at each other but then one of the girls came and pulled me away. "Wait." I told the girl and ran back over to Ashley. "See you tomorrow?" I asked her

She smiled, "yeah." She said still standing there

We were both standing there, awkward so I decide to give her a hug. She returned it and afterwards, I ran back over to the team. I watch her walk out of the gym. Still in my jacket. I liked her a lot. Even more than I know I should, but something about her made me want her more each day. And those two hugs didn't help this situation at all.

**A/N Ok, it was longer than my other chapters. Haha. How did you like this chapter? I thought it was ok. Tell me what you want to see in the story; I just maybe might make that happen. But you have to review! Cause I like reviews. And to the people who don't review, shame on you. Haha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is the chapter that we've all been waiting for! Haha. I got a buttload of reviews and I was so happy! So, I guess im going to reply to the reviewers. There isn't much to reply to. Must of everyone said the same thing. Haha. So only a few could be replied too. But the one that made me laugh was **K.P. 2006**. Great job. **CaliGirl21**, I owe you a cookie still. Lol. And **hotkillerz**, im glad that my story is one of the ones you can't wait to be updated. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! And like I said before, the people who don't review… shame on you. :)**

**Ok, here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

It was now Friday and school was finally over and the weekend was here. Ashley didn't show up to school today and I don't know why. I would call her to see where she was at, but I didn't have her number. Nor did I know where she lived.

Daniele came home with me after practice so we could get ready for the movies that a group of us were going to see. We were going to see a scary movie. I don't know that name of it though. I don't really like scary movies. I know, hard to picture. A punk rock girl is scared of scary movies. I don't get it either.

We were all meeting in front of the theaters at 7. The movie started at 7:45 but we all wanted to go and get Starbucks before we went to the movies.

So, I sit on my bed, flipping through the channels on my TV waiting for Daniele to decide on what she wants to wear. Apparently I have clothes that are more revealing than hers so she wanted to borrow some. I flip to VH1 to see if any music videos are on. There aren't so I turn it off.

"How does this look?" Daniele asks me looking in my full length mirror. She has on one of my only shirts that show cleavage. I turn to her and look at her.

"Are you trying to get laid?" I ask her getting up and walking over to her. With the skirt she was wearing, she looks like she was. Great, now im starting to sound like some judging prep.

She makes this weird noise and goes and changes back into her clothes that she was wearing to school that day. She comes back out, "So, Mike has a friend—" She starts until I cut her off

"Mike has friends?!" I act all surprised

"Shut up." She goes and lies down on my bed and I sit in the chair that was at my desk and stare at her. Waiting for her to go on. "So anyways," She glares at me then smiles, "He's bringing a friend for you." She tells me

I haven't told her that I already liked someone else. Someone I know I shouldn't like. Ashley. I open my mouth to tell her but then close it.

"His name…" Great, it's a he. "…is Luke." She smiles

I have no clue why she's smiling. I think she thinks that what she's doing is good for me or something, "And why are you setting me up on a date?" I ask her "With a guy?" I add

She chuckles, "You haven't gone out with anyone since Taryn. You know how long that is?" She states like a question

I sit there, "Yeah I know Daniele. 7 months." I never told her about my ex girlfriend the cheerleader. Her name was Renee. We dated for 2 months in secret. I actually liked her better than Taryn. She was way too into me. It was actually really annoying.

She sighs, "Yeah. That's a long time if you haven't noticed." She laughs

I don't laugh. I hate when she sets me up with people. Even though she set me and Taryn up. That was awkward actually. But, im not going to get into that. I just sit there, "Why do you have to set me up with him though? Maybe I like someone else." I shouldn't have said that last part. Now she's going to be on me all night about who I like. I can't tell her that I like Ashley.

Her eyes become big and she jumps off the bed and runs over to me, "Who do you like?" She asked excited. Told ya.

"I was just saying, what if." I tell her knowing that she wouldn't buy it.

She laughs and shakes her head and starts to walk over to my door, "We both know that you like someone. Ill get it out of you by the end of tonight." She smiles at me evilly and walks out of the room.

I groan in frustration. It was time for us to leave when my cell phone started to ring. I get up from my seat and pull my phone out of my back pocket. I look at the number and I don't know who it is. It's probably someone prank calling me again. I answer it already pissed at who was calling me.

"Geez Carlin, is that how your mother taught you how to answer a phone?" The voice on the other line said

I still don't know who it is. "Who the hell is this?" I ask still standing in the same spot

The voice laughs. It's a girl. "Guess." She says

"Look, I don't have time to play your little stupid games so—" I start but she cuts me off

"It's Ashley." She says

My mouth drops. How the hell did she get my number? I don't say anything for a second. "How did you get my number?" I ask her changing my voice so I don't sound pissed off anymore

"I got it from that one chick that sits next to you in math." She tells me

I smile. I start to walk out of the door and down the stairs where Daniele is waiting for me. "Could you be any slower?" She asked me opening the front door

I walk out of the front door, "Why did you want my number?" I ask her with a big smile on my face. Im in front of Daniele so she can't see me. We're walking to my car. 2007 black mustang. I love it. It's my baby.

"Well, I wanted to see if you had any plans tonight. If not, I was thinking that we could possibly go to the movies?" She ask me

I smile getting into my car and starting it. "Um well, I actually was going to the movies with a couple of friends. But freaking Daniele—" I start to tell her about how she set me up until she grabs the phone out of my hand.

"Hey," She says like she knows the person on the other line

"Daniele, give me my phone or you're walking to the movies." I threaten her which never works cause im too much of a pussy.

She smiles at me, "Ashley?" She says not knowing who it is. She looks over at me with a confused looked. "Hey anyways, Spencer has to go. She will talk to you later." She told her and hung up the phone.

I snatch my phone and glare at her. I quickly program her number into my phone and drive to the movies. We get there around 7:05. Our friends are waiting for us. Well, mostly Daniele's friends and their friends. I only know 2. Mike and Taryn. Oh, and apparently Luke. Which ever one is him.

We get out of the car and I lock it. On the way over, I texted Ashley without Daniele see me telling her to come to the movies.

We walked up to the big group of people and they're all talking to each other. Mike and im assuming is Luke walks over to us, "This is Luke." Daniele says to me and then looks at Mike. Her jack ass boyfriend.

"We'll just leave you two love birds alone." He smiles and grabs her hand and walks away

I stand there with my arms crossed. I stare at Luke. "Yeah, im not going to the movies with you." I tell him

"What? Im not good enough?" He asked

I think he's serious about that question. But I don't know, so I crack a joke, "What are you? Another so called golf stud?" I laugh on the inside

He stands there glaring at me and then looks beyond me. It looks like he's staring into space filled with naked chicks. That would be fun to travel too. I chuckled and turn around to see what he's drooling about. It's Ashley. A smile appears on my face and I walk over to her.

"Oh my god, im so glad you came!" I gave her a hug and pulled back. "Wow, I sounded like prep right there.

That makes her laugh, "Who were you talking too?" She asked me 

We're both still standing there. I turn around and look at Luke, "My stupid so called 'best friend'" I use air quotes, "and her so called 'boy friend' set us up." I roll my eyes and look at her. She looks almost hurt

"But, I'd rather much go to a movie with Miss California." I smile and she returns it.

We leave our spot to go and buy her ticket to the same movie I was seeing. Daniele walks up to us, "Hey, why'd you make fun of Luke and his golfing?" She asked me

I turn to her, "Um… because golf is dumb." I tell her

She's looking at Ashley, "Hey, you're the girl from our math class." She says totally forgetting about the whole Luke situation

Ashley nods, "Yeah, I talked to you on the phone too." She told her

Daniele stands there confused. She's in thought. I laugh a little and she stares at me and then at Ashley again, "When?" She asked

"When you stole the phone from Spencer." She smiled. I loved when she smiled

"Oh, ok then. Are you going to the movies with us?" She asked

Then a girl that I don't know yells over at us that they're leaving for Starbucks. Starbucks was just across the parking lot from the movies.

"Yeah she is." I tell Daniele

Im kind of getting annoyed of Daniele and her 20 questions. She doesn't say anything but she does leave to go and get her some stupid preppy coffee. But, I have to admit, I like Starbucks.

Ashley, me and a couple of people from our "group" was left there. "Hey," I turn to her, "Wanna go in early?" I ask her

She nods and we head in. We sit down in the very back row. We get the middle so we have a good view of the movie. There were only us and an old couple who were sitting in front already in the movie. It was quiet.

I put my feet up on the seat in front of me and lean down more to get comfortable. I take out me phone to check the time while Ashley does the same as what I did. She looks over at me and I look over at her. "So, you like anyone?" I ask her in a low voice

I catch her off guard with the question, "What?" She says

I smiled, "You know what I asked you. Now answer it." I tell her

She smiled, "Yeah kind of." She told me still staring at me

My eye brows raise and a smile appeared on my face. I have no clue why im so freaking happy about this. She already said she was straight so I know the answer wouldn't be me.

"What's his name?" I ask her

"Well… its no—" She starts but then our "friends" come and sit down next to us. She sits up and forgets about the question.

I look who sat down next to us. Figures, Daniele and Mike by me. And then Pervert Luke next to Ashley. I stay like I was sitting until the movie started. Me and Ashley then barely talked because Luke kept talking to her.

I think im beginning to become jealous. I don't ever get jealous. Well, I did when I was going out with Renee. One of the cheerleaders slapped her on the butt like the disgusting boys do in football. I gag.

Half way through the movie I stayed sitting like I did before. I didn't want to watch it since it was scary. Ashley jumped a few times and that made me smile. But halfway through, she gets down to my level, "Why are you still sitting like that?" She asked me shielding her eyes from the screen

I smile up at her, "Because I _hate _scary movies." I confessed to her

She smiles at me and lifts the arm rest. "Well, if you get scared, you can grab my hand."

**A/N How did you like that chapter? Tell me in your reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed! I really enjoyed reading them all. I hope everyone keeps up the good work! Oh, and if you really loved the last chapter, then you'll probably hate this one. Lol. You'll see why.**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

I raised my eyebrows. Does she have a crush on me or something? I swear she lied when she told me she was straight. But, I don't know. I can't do this. She's sending me all these mixed singles. I would love to grab her hand in a heart beat, but, I know I shouldn't. So I don't.

I sit up straighter and lean over to Daniele. I tell her that im going to wait outside.

"Why?" She asked me

The people in front of us turned around and shushed us. I flipped them off after they turned back around. Daniele giggled. "I need some fresh air. And the movie is scary." I give her a smile and she nods

At least I told her half of why I was going outside. I finally got out of the movie theaters and was force to squint my eyes. It was still bright outside and I wasn't use to the sun light just yet. I took a deep breath.

Then I heard her voice behind me. Ashley's. "Hey." I turn around and stare at her. I know that she knows why I came out here. She opens her mouth to say something again, but I cut her off, "Why didn't you come to school today?" I ask her crossing my arms over my chest. It was getting colder, "Ditch?" I smile so she doesn't think im mad at her for leaving the movies like I did.

A smile appeared on her face, "My mom was on a 'business trip'." She chuckles

"I see." I say. I turn around and see my car. My beautiful car. I want to go and listen to music but I decide not too. I want to find out what's up with her.

I turn back around and stare at her. She's staring back at me, "What's up with you?" I ask not sure if that sounded like I wanted it too

She gives me a confused look, "Nothing. What's up with you?" She replies back to me

"Ashley." I say and I can tell she knows what im talking about. I watch her as she crosses her arms.

She doesn't say anything. I sigh, "Whatever. Im leaving." I turn around and head to my car. I look over my shoulder to see if she was following. She wasn't. I shake my head. I know she could see it.

I get into my car and start it. Then my favorite _Paramore_ song comes on. _Pressure. _I smile and turn the music up. I take one more look at Ashley and she looks away. I sigh again and pull out of the parking lot. I text Daniele, telling her that im gone and that she would have to get a ride with her jack ass boyfriend. Yes, I actually told her that her boyfriend was a jackass.

It was time she needed too know. I know that she'll be mad at me for saying that, but right now, I could care less. I pull up to a red light. The song ends and _Let This Go _comes on. It changes to green.

I don't believe that Ashley would do this though. I sit through another red light. I just don't understand. One day she tells me she's straight, the next she flirts with me. I don't know if she can see it or not, but I do have emotions. And she's playing with them like a dog and a chew toy.

That reminds me, I have to feed my dog. I have a Siberian husky. I got him when I was 9. He's the greatest dog in the world. I love him as much as my car. And that's a lot. Ha-ha. I named him Sliver because… well actually I don't remember why I named him that. Ha-ha.

I pull into my drive way and go into my house. My brothers are away for the night as well as my parents. So, I have the house to myself. I whistle for Sliver to come. It takes him a while as he climbs the stairs from the basement. When he sees me, he runs over to me with his tail wagging. I bend down to his level and scratch him.

I get up and he walks behind me and into the kitchen where his food and water bowl is. I fill them both up and watch him eat for a moment. I sigh, "Im glad you don't play with my emotions." I go over and pet him on the head and walk into the living room and make myself comfortable on the couch. I grab the remote and turn it to MTV and watch an episode of MADE. This punk rocker chick wants to become a Cheerleader. I laugh and watch it.

About five minutes later, Sliver comes into the room and lies down on part of my legs and the rest of the couch. He is super heavy. He eats way too much. But, all I do is smile at him and pet his head and turn my attention back to the TV set. I soon fell asleep watching the end of that episode. They were having a MADE marathon.

I was woken up by the front door being closed shut and having Sliver jump off of my legs to greet whoever came in. My dad peeked his head into the room, smiled, and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. "I thought you were going to the movies tonight." He says

"I did, but I came home early." I tell him rolling over onto my side to be more comfortable.

I sigh as he tries to figure out why I came home early. I always talk to my dad about everything. He feels like the only person in the world I can talk to about anything. Well, him and Sliver. Daniele, I know I should be able to talk to her about what's going on in my life, it's just that… I don't know we're way different. I try and talk to her about it, but it always ends up with her talking about Mike.

My dad gets the message through my glare at the TV screen. He gets up and pats my shoulder and then kisses my forehead and leaves the room. Sliver runs back over to the couch and lies down in front of it.

I smile at the sight and before soon, I fall asleep.

The weekend went by super fast and now its Monday again. Im already late for my first period class and I don't care. I make a stop in the bathroom and then back to my locker for the third time that morning. But, soon I was made to go to class by one of the subs.

I go and get my tardy pass and enter the class room. I look over at Ashley as I walk up to the teacher. She looks away and I do the same. I sit in the front of the class room where my new seat was. I don't even try to disrupt the class that day. I don't feel like it.

After that class was over, I see Ashley leave the room. I wait for a minute and then leave after. I make another stop in the bathroom and by my locker. I was already late for the second time today. I really didn't want to go to math class today. Both Daniele and Ashley are in there.

I sigh as I close my locker door. I see Renee making her way over to me. She looks like she's been crying. She looks like crap. I know that's a bad thing to say, but she really does. It looks like she hasn't showered in 3 days.

"What's wrong?" I ask her walking towards her

She doesn't say anything for a minute. "I came out to my parents…" she finally says to me

My eyes widen and I bring her into a hug. "Is that why you look like crap?" I ask her

I feel her nod into my shoulder. "They kicked me out." She says into my shoulder as well.

I can feel her crying again so I just stand there hugging her. I don't know what to do now. Renee may be way more of a girly girl than me, but she never cries. So I don't know what to do. "Look," I pull back and stare at her, "You can stay at my house for a while until your parents realize that you're still the same great daughter as before. Ok?" I hope that was good enough

She smiles and I knew then that it was what she wanted to hear, "Thanks, Spence. I always knew that there was a soft side of you just waiting to come out." She laughs

I laugh along with her, "Hey now, don't get use to it though." I smile at her

"Got it." She says and gives me a hug again

I drive her back to my house and set her up in the basement. When I felt like she was good enough to stay there alone, I left to go back to school.

I got back to school at the very end of 2nd period. I walked into the room casually and it looks like everyone was talking amongst themselves. The teacher spots me and says my name. Daniele and Ashley look up at me as I walk over to teacher like he commanded.

They watch me as I walk. They watch as I talk to the teacher. "Look, Spencer, you are making this late thing a habit. And every day you're late, it's later and later." He tells me. "You have detention after school."

Im glaring at him now, "Whatever." I say and leave the room. But before I did, I look over at Ashley and Daniele. They were sitting together. Talking about who knows what. Probably the latest gossip with the stuck-up rich people back in California.

After school I go to detention instead of basketball practice. I was pissed that I had to miss practice. That's basically the only thing that clears my mind.

I sat at my table in detention. I look around the room. It's too familiar in this room. I've been here way too many times. I look over at the boy in front who fell asleep. I sigh and lay my head down. An hour and a half left.

After detention was let out, I was practically running to my car. I was so pissed. I spot my car in the parking lot. It wasn't that hard, it was 4:45 and no one else was here besides teachers and people who play fall sports.

But, as I get closer to my car, I see her. She's waiting there. I walk up to my car slowly and stare at her. She half smiles, "Spencer," She starts

I cut her off there, "Ashley, look I can't deal with you right now." I tell her while unlocking my doors

I open the driver side and she's still standing there, "Spencer, look, I don't see what I did wrong. Why the hell are you so pissed at me?" She says getting an attitude

I throw my back pack into my back seat and slam my door, "You don't know what you're doing wrong? You say you're straight one day, and then the next you tell me if I get scared, hold you hand! I do have emotions you know." I raise my voice and stare at her. She doesn't do anything. Her expression changed from confused to knowing what she did was wrong. She opens her mouth to speak, but I beat her too it, "This is way I hate stuck-up, rich, preppy Californian's. They don't give a damn about other people and they sure don't give a damn about their friends." I say and get into my car. I start it and pull out of the lot.

I feel better now that I got some of that off my chest. But, a part of me doesn't know why I yelled at her like I did. Im waiting at the red light as I think about this. Im debating on whether I should turn around or not.

I look behind me and sigh. I decide not too.

**A/N Ok, I know that it isn't Spashley yet. But to get what you want, you need to wait out the hard and sad things to get what you've waited for. So, tell me in your reviews if you liked it or not. Most of you probably wont like this, but ill update soon and maybe you'll love the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I kinda keep repeating myself up here… so… im gonna say something new. Oh and gurls rule boys drool, here is your dang cookie! Haha. Its about time you reviewed Jess, geez. Haha. And I have given CaliGirl21 her cookie… just on myspace. lol**

**Im going to try and attempt on writing this chapter WHILE eattin' my Cheetos! Haha. And try not to get yummy orange stuff on the keys. :D I bet you it won't work. Im going to have to quit eating them here pretty soon. Haha**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

I pulled into my driveway and turned off my car. I sat there thinking what I just did, yeah, it was completely wrong for me to do that. She's probably just confused about herself.

I sigh as I take my phone out of my back pocket. I go into my phonebook and find Ashley's name. I finally find it and im about to hit call when the front door opens and my mother comes out. She's yelling and all I hear is muffled sounds.

I forget about calling Ashley to apologize to her and get out of the car. Im so not ready to face my mom and tell her why im late. I just know that that's why she's yelling.

I walk into the house where she's sitting at the kitchen table with my dad. It's quiet in the house. Too quiet. Im demanded to sit down with them at the table so I do. I don't want to get into anymore trouble.

I sit there waiting for them to talk, and then my mom finally says in a low voice, "Spencer, what is Renee doing here? I thought you two… broke up?" She says the last two words in disgust

I hide my glare, "Her parents kicked her out of her house. She needed somewhere to stay. So I decided to be the bigger person and her friend and let her stay here for a few days." I get up from the table and head downstairs.

While im walking downstairs, I realized that I should have been the bigger person with Ashley. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I shouldn't have overreacted.

I walk into the room and I see Renee watching TV. I smile. She looks cute in her pj's and all showered. I haven't seen her in her pajamas in a long time it seems like. She sees me and smiles. I always loved her smile. I go and sit down next to her and start to watch a cartoon with her.

She always loved watching cartoons. She's still a kid inside and that's what I love most about her. I look over at her and smile.

"How you holding up?" I ask placing my hand on her knee. She was sitting Indian style on the couch.

She looks at my hand and places hers on mine. She looks over at me and smiles, "Great." She kisses my cheek and continues to watch cartoons

I sit there with the biggest smile on my face. I probably look like a goof, but I don't care. Then my phone starts to ring and I have to take my hand from under Renee's. I look at the caller ID and its Daniele. I sigh as I answer it, "Hey." I say trying to be friendly

"What the hell is wrong with you, Spencer?" She almost yells into the phone

I don't say anything. "Why do you always have to such a bitch?" She asked

"That's who I am, Daniele. Im sorry that you still can't see that." I almost hang up on her but decide not too. I hate it when Daniele get's mad at me. I hate it when we fight.

I listen to her, "Whatever Spencer." She hangs up on me

I close my phone and sit there for a moment. I knew that she must have talked to Ashley about how I yelled at her and everything. Renee was staring at me. What is it with people staring at me?

"You ok?" She asked me placing her hand on my knee

I look at her and sigh. I get up and walk out of the room. I know I should have told her what was going on, but I couldn't. She doesn't need to know about every little detail that goes on in my life.

I run up to my room and lay on my bed. I fell asleep listening to my music but was awoken by my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I look at my clock as I pull it out. It reads 11:49pm. I answer the phone, "What?" I say still half asleep

"Were you sleeping?" The voice asked

"Mmhmm. It's usually what people do in the middle of the night." I say with an attitude

"Spencer," The voice says and I realize its Ashley. Im completely awake now.

"Yeah?" I say sitting up on my bed

"Go to your front door." She sounds kind of excited

I get out of bed, "Why?" I ask as I make my way down the stairs. I almost trip on the last one.

"Just do it." She says getting impatient

I open my front door and close my phone. There she is. She looks great. I probably look like crap. I kind of smile at her, "Im sorry." I tell her

"That's not what im here for." She says pulling me outside

If that's not what she's here for… then what is it? I wait in the cold for her too talk. All im wearing is my jeans that I wore to school that day and a tank top. The wind blew and I shivered. "Can we hurry up here?" I ask as I cross my arms to make me warmer

She laughs a little, "Yeah. Here." She says handing me a ticket to something. She's holding the other one.

I look at it. It isn't. It is! "No way! These are front row!" I exclaim staring at the ticket. Raife Davies. I look at her. "What are you doing?" I ask her

I know she's up to something, "Come with me. I want to make it up to you. I know what I did was wrong. And I totally forgive you. So, come with me?" She asked me with a sexy smile

I love her smile so much. I smile back and I hug her. "Ashley, you don't know how much I love you right now." I say pulling back and examining the ticket again

I look at her and all she does is smiles. She's blushing a little too. I smile back at her. "Hey, im sorry for… you know overreacting." I tell her

"Spencer, I already said I forgive you." She says annoyed of it already

I smile and hug her again. "Cool. Well im going to go back to bed. Unlike you, we normal people need sleep to function." I open my front door and she laughs at me. "Night, Ash." I tell her closing the door and heading back up to my room.

I laid back down and fell back asleep thinking about Ashley. Im glad she wasn't mad at. But, she did let me off a little too easy. Oh well.

The next day at school, Daniele totally ignored me. I don't care though. I walked over to my locker, Renee was with me. She was talking about something. I think it was cheerleading. Gag.

I put my books in my locker and closed it. We turned around to see Amber, "Renee, why the hell are you with… her?" She looked over at me

I glared at her, clinching my fist. "Cause she's my friend." Renee replied back

Amber was glaring back at me, "Whatever, come on." She grabbed Renee's arm and started to walk off

"Amber, im hanging out with Spencer right now." She took her arm back

Im still glaring at Amber. She looks at me once more and reaches for Renee's arm again, but before she does I tell her, "You heard what she said Amber." And I punch her in the nose

The hallway became quiet. I look around and spot Ashley. She just entered and saw me punch her. When I looked back over to Amber, she punches me back, but in the stomach.

"Ugh!" I loss my breath as I fell onto my knees. Bitch.

"Don't mess with me, Carlin." She spat at me and walked away covering her bloody nose with her hand

Im still clenching onto my stomach. I see out of the corner of my eye a few students walk away and a few students stay. And a few walked over to me along with Ashley who was making her way over to me. Renee kneeled down next to me, "You ok Spence?" She asked me

I stand up, "Yeah, im fine." I take in a shaky breath and smile 

Ashley finally comes up to me, "Spence, are you ok?" She asked

"She's fine." Renee says kind of cold towards Ashley

Me and Ashley both look at Renee and then at each other. Where the hell did that attitude come from? She doesn't even know Ashley! "Um, Re, this Ashley. Ashley this is Renee." I introduce them

"I know who she is." They both say in unison

I raise my eyebrows a little bit and lower my hand from my stomach, "Ok." I wonder how they know each other. Well, they could have classes together. "Do you guys have a class together or something?" I ask

They're both glaring at each other. What the hell did I miss? "Um… hello?" I say waving my hands in front of them

"Yeah, a few." Renee says not taking her eyes off of Ashley

Ashley does the same, "Yeah."

"Ok then." The bells ring and im glad. Im actually happy to go to class. "Im going to class." I start to leave

"Wait!" Renee says finally taking her eyes off of Ashley. She runs up to me and gives me a hug and a kiss on the lips. Wow. What the hell did I miss?

She pulled back and smiled at me. She looked over at Ashley and smirked and walked off. I turned around to Ashley and she looked hurt. "Um… I have no clue—" I start but she cuts me off

"Well that was interesting to watch. What's her problem?" She says walking off

I can tell she was hurt by that kiss. I have no clue why Renee even did that! And I have no clue why they even hate each other. "What's with you two? Why do you hate her?" I ask her

She looks at me, "You didn't answer my answer." She states

I smile at her, "And you didn't answer mine." 

She smiles, "I know."

We walk into the classroom and take our seats. I turn around and she's writing something down on a piece of paper and then folds it. She looks up at me and motions it towards me. I quickly get up and grab it from her and take my seat back in front.

As I start to read it, the guy behind me taps my shoulder. What the hell does he want? I turn around and I don't even recognize him. Is he new? "What?" I asked

Ashley was still watching me. He stared at me and smiled, "What the hell are you smiling at?" I asked confused

"You're really cute. I like punk rocker girls." He tells me

What is this? Hit on Spencer day? If so, someone could have told me! "Um… thanks. Is that all you wanted?" He was really cute

He smiles again, "No, I was wondering if I could borrow a pen."

"Oh yeah, here." I hand him my only pen I had. Damn it. "So, did you just move here?" I ask him, totally forgetting about Ashley looking at me.

He smiled. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was really cute. And, I barely ever say that about a guy at MY school. "Yeah, from Florida." He tells me "So, can I get your name?" He asked me

I smile, "Spe—" I start but was cut off by the teacher 

"Spencer! Turn around and pay attention." The teacher said

I smile at the boy before I turn around. I also glance over at Ashley who was still staring at me. I smile at her too, but she doesn't return it. Ouch.

**A/N Yay! How did you like it? Oh, and eating the Cheetos and typing so did not work out. Haha. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I have been. But, I still love reading the ones that people did send. Many of them made me laugh. Lil-kleinhyper, haha girl you are soo gullible! Anyways, hopefully y'all review for this chapter. **

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

I sat in history class actually taking notes on whatever the teacher was writing on the board. I guess that's what I get from sitting up in front, that, and im always on the spot on answering questions. Which, I hate because im afraid that im going to get them wrong.

But, who isn't afraid of being on the spot?

"Egypt is a country in North Africa that includes the Sinai Peninsula, a land bridge to Asia." Right, the new guy.

I turn around to him and say under my breath, "Nerd." He playfully pushes me. I wonder what his name is.

The bell rang finally after all the knowledge about Egypt was jammed into my brain. Ugh, my brain is literally going to explode.

I walk over to Ashley and we start to head to Math class. She seems a little pissed off but im not even about to ask why she is. I open my mouth to ask her a question until I heard my name being called. We both turn around, "Spencer right?" The new guy walks up to us in the hallway

I smile, "yeah." I stand there putting my hands into my pocket. Wow, I must look like an idiot.

I can see Ashley out of the corner of my eye. She's not saying anything, but her look says a lot. She's pissed off at something or someone. Probably me and the new guy. I smile again. "Here's your pen." He hands me my pen back

I grab my pen, "Thanks." I say, "So hey, what's your name?" I ask very curious

"Oh my god, Spence, we're going to be late. Come on." Ashley tells me getting impatient.

I chuckled along with the brown headed boy. "Brian." He says with a smile. I smile back. "Hey, um… do you have plans later?" He asked me

"Yes she does." Ashley says grabbing my arm and dragging me away from him

"What's your problem, Ashley?" I ask her taking my arm back when we're farther down the hallway. Something is wrong with her. And she has something big on her mind. I can tell.

"Nothing is. I just didn't want to be late, while you flirted with some random guy." She tells me not even looking at me.

I smile, "Are you jealous?" I ask her

I watch her as she quickly shakes her head no, "No why would I be jealous? Im… straight. Remember?" She tells me quickly

I laugh a little, "You are so jealous of him." I stop which made her stop. Why can't she just admit that she was jealous? It would make this a whole of a lot easier.

I watch her start to blush. I knew she was, "Spencer, come on. I don't want to be late." She walks off

I sigh and catch up to her. I wish it was already Friday so we could already be at her dad's concert singing and dancing along to his wonderful music.

I've always wanted to go to one of his concerts ever since I stole his CD from my dad's CD collection. I hate to admit this, but my dad, once in his lifetime, had great taste in music.

Math class went by slow, just like every other class. It was finally basketball practice, and I could not wait till I got on the gym floor and throw the ball into the net. I smiled as I finished getting dressed for practice.

I picked up my bag and headed out into the gym where a few girls were already starting to stretch. I see Daniele. She's probably still mad at me. But stupid me walks over to her. "Hey." I say

I watch as she looks up to me from the floor. I sit down next to her, "What's up?" I ask her

"Spencer, what are you doing?" she asked me

I get a confused look on my face, "What are you talking about?" I ask as I take my right leg and stretch it.

Daniele sighs, "Never mind." She continues to stretch. Im just going to forget the whole thing. I smile.

"So, what's up with Ashley? She's been in like, a pissed off mood all day today." I ask switching my legs to stretch

Daniele lets out a little laugh, "Um… well…" And she trails off

I smile at Daniele, "You forgive me, Danny? I mean, even though I called your boyfriend a jackass. Which he is. I miss my best friend."

She laughs and gets up from the floor, "Why do you keep calling him that? What if I called Ashley a jackass?" She asks me and walks off

Ok what the hell was that about? I wouldn't really care if she called Ashley a jackass. But she wouldn't have a reason to call her that. Ashley is nice unlike Mike who defines jackass when you look at him.

Whatever. I take the ball and pass it to Taryn and we all start to practice.

After practice, Daniele and I walked to our cars. Which were parked next to each other. She apparently forgave me. Which im glad because, I was tried of eating by myself during lunch. I was through with being a loner.

We said goodbye and she got into her car and left. I was about to get into my car when I saw Ashley making her way out of the school doors. I raised my eyebrows and pulled out of my cell phone and called her. I sat down in my seat.

"Yeah?" she answered the phone

I laugh a little, "Is that how your mother taught you how to answer a phone?" I ask her intimidating her a couple nights ago

"Shut up Carlin." She laughed

I smile, "What are you still doing at school? Get in trouble?" I ask her

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"I ditched English class."

Im watching her from my car. She sits down on the bench, apparently waiting for her ride. She really needs to get a car.

I laugh, "Trying to be like me?" I ask her

"Maybe I am. I mean, I think it's ho— um… yeah, maybe I am." She quickly said

"I see you." I smile to myself

I watch as she looks around for me, "Are you stalking me or something?" She asked

I laugh, "You would like that wouldn't you?" I smile to myself

I can see her smile, "Maybe I would."

"Hey Spencer." A guy said walking towards me

I look over and its Brian, "Hey Brian." I smile at him, "Ash, I gotta go. Talk to you later." I say hanging up the phone and getting out of the car

"This yours? Or your boyfriends?" He asks me as he touch's my car

"Don't touch her." I say with a smile, "And, I don't have a boyfriend." I inform him

He looks over at me, "Really?" He asks me walking closer

I smile and look over at Ashley whose making her way over her. Finally she sees me. I look back at Brian who is closer than a minute ago, "Really."

He smiles, "I don't see why you wouldn't have a boyfriend." He tells me moving a strand of hair out from my face and behind my ear

I scrunch up my face, "I do." I say and back up

He gives me a quizzical look. Ashley is almost here, and she can hear every word we say. But I don't really know that, because my back is too her. "Whys that?" He asks me standing in his spot

I smile and laugh a little, "Cause im gay."

The smile that was on his face disappeared. He doesn't say anything. Ashley walks over to us.

"Geez Spencer. You hang up on me for this guy?" She asks me in a funny way

I give her a confused look but with a smile, "Wait, are you two going out then?" Brian asked us

I look back over at him and smile, "She wishes." I look at Ashley and laugh a little

"I do." I can't believe she is actually playing along with this. "I mean, who wouldn't want you Spencer?" She gives me her sexy smile

I love that smile, "My brother." That makes her laugh

"This is hot." Brian states

"We're hot." She tells him and then looks at me. I smile at her.

"Together." I add and the smile that was on her face grew even bigger. She walks closer to me and leans in and whispers in my ear, "Only in your dreams, Carlin." And pulls away as a car pulls up next to mine and honks.

That must be her mom. I watch as she walks away. My cheeks are redder then ever and my heart is pounding harder then ever. I watch her climb into the car and I watch as her mom pulls away. I want her so bad, but I can't have her.

Brian disturbs me, "Is she gay too?" he asks me

I look over at him and shake my head sadly, "Nope. She's totally straight." I sigh and get into my car and drive home.

**A/N Ok how was that? Sorry it was so short. But im running on no sleep and I really wanted to update before tomorrow. Because tomorrow I wouldn't be able too until the night time. And yeah, so let's get everyone to review! Cause, if I get a lot of reviews, ill update faster:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Really appreciated all of them. Keep it up!**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

Today was a new day. One day closer to the concert. The concert is only 3 days left, counting today.

I sigh as I get out of bed. As I start putting on my outfit for today, I remember I have a game today. Its away so I have to wear these really ugly swoosh pants that makes an annoying noise and—I look outside to see if its cloudy and its not. It's sunny. I wear my t-shirt that I wore last game day.

I look in the mirror and decide to leave my hair down until I get on the bus when ill put it up. I apply my make-up and grab my backpack and cell phone and head downstairs where no one was. I look at the time and it says 7:15. That's weird. I call Glen.

"Hey sis, where are you?" He asks me

I stand there confused, "Um, Glen it's only 7:15. Where are you at?" I ask him

He's laughing, "Spence, we had to set our clocks forward last night."

Shit. I remember the conversation that our parents had with us. "Damn it! Ok, im on my way to school." I hang up the phone and run out to my car

As I drive to school, I think about the concert Friday. I smile as the thought of Ashley wandered into my mind. I pull up to the school and park my car. I hurry to my class room.

I stop as I reach for the door knob and take a deep breath. I open and everyone turns to me. "Carlin, you're late."

"I forgot to set my clocks forward." I give a pathetic smile and look over at Ashley as I walk to the front where my seat is

She chuckled. I take my seat and start taking down notes that was on the board. Then there was that tap on my shoulder. I turn around, "Yes Brian?" I say "Need another pen?" I say already annoyed of him

His eyebrows raise, "Why the attitude today, Spence?" He asks me

"Whatever. What do you need?" I stare at him and getting really impatient. I turn back around and finish taking notes. I turn and look at the empty seat next to me. Who sits there?

Then the door opens and a girl walks in. That's who sits there. She played on the basketball team but quit because of some reason. Oh right, she thought that she was better than all of us. She's been gone for 2 weeks now. I think she went to like Europe or something with her family.

She takes her seat next to me, "Glad you could join us again, Callie." She smirks and looks over at me and gives me a disgusted look and turns away

We always hated each other. Ever since 2nd grade when she stole my animal crackers. She thought it was funny but one of these days, im going to get her back. She's nothing but prep. She's on my kill list. Along with the cheerleaders. I smile to myself and continue taking notes.

There's another tap on my shoulder, "What?" I say turning around really annoyed of this constant tapping

"Who is that?" He asks me pointing over at her

She turns her head over at us and just stares. "Ask her yourself." He really bugs me now. I finish taking my notes.

I hear them talking. Yeah, she's nice to him. Whatever.

The bell finally rings and I walk over to Ashley's desk which is by the door. She's putting her binder away, "Ashley geez, you take so freaking long putting that away." I say sitting on her desk

She looks up at me and smiles, "Shut up, Spencer." She finally zips up her back pack and we're off to math class.

The day went by as normal as a day could be. Boring. Nothing happened besides that we won our game. That was pretty cool. 78-72. Im exhausted and I just want it to be Friday so that I can go to the concert with Ashley. I still can't believe that that's her dad.

The next morning, I get to school early because I needed to turn something in to our history teacher. Ashley was there early too and was already in the classroom. So we just decided to hang out there and talk and stuff.

I was sitting at my desk and she was sitting on it. We were talking about the concert Friday. "… I know. I so can't wait till Friday either." Ashley said as Callie walked in and sat down in her desk

"What's Friday?" She asked us

"Um… a concert we're going too." Ashley told her. She's swinging her legs out and under the desk. It's actually annoying.

"You're going to a concert with her?" She shoots me a look. I roll my eyes and turn away

"Yeah… so?" Ashley says and she quits swinging her legs. Yes!

"Why?" she asked her

"What's with the 20 questions?" I ask her. That's really annoying too.

"Whatever. What concert?" She looks at Ashley again

"My dad's concert. Raife Davies." She tells her

"Who?" She asked

"Davies, off the desk." The teacher demands her to get off the desk. The bell just rang. I watch Ashley as she goes to her seat.

The teacher is taking roll when my phone starts to vibrate. I got a text message from Daniele. _Hey, what are you doing at lunch?_

I reply back, _Ashley. _I laugh to myself then quickly add, _Lunch. Y? _

The teacher puts on another movie about Egypt. Is she trying to kill us with boredom? Geez. I get another text message. _I was just wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me. Im going to break up with Mike. You were totally right about him being a jackass. _I smile to myself and finish reading the text message. _I just wanted you to be there, just in case he tried to do anything. _

I reply back to her, _told you! Haha. Well, ill be there for ya. If he does try and lay a hand of you, im gonna kick his ass. :) Is it alright is Ash comes?_

Daniele replies back with a happy face and a "yes". I smile and text Ashley. _Is it alright if we have lunch with Danny today? She's breaking up with Mike and she wants me to be there. But, if you don't want too, then we don't have too._

I turn around waiting for her to get it. I watch as I see her feeling her phone vibrate and she looks over at me. I smile at her and turn around and face the movie screen. This is really boring. It's something about mummys and Asia or something. I get a text back, _yeah totally. She deserves better anyways. He was an ass to you. _

I smile to myself and text her back, _yeah he was. Im glad you saw that. But hey, we get to kick his ass if he tries to lay a hand on her. smiles really big_

I hear her chuckle a little bit and there was that tap on my shoulder that im already use too. It's like an annoying bug that won't stop flying around you and you just want to get a fly swatter and murder it. Ha-ha I can just picture that. The head of the fly as Brian's. I smile as I turn around, "Yes?" I ask him quietly

"Hi." He smiles

I just stare at him and turn back around when I get a text message. I read it, _that would be awesome! So, do you like Brian? You know, like like?_

I shake my head and roll my eyes, _why, jealous? _

Then the bell rang. I walk over to her, "Saved by the bell." I smile at her

She gets up, "Im not jealous… im just curious." She starts out of the door

I walk next to her, "You are too jealous. Don't worry, Ash, he's not my type." I tell her with a smile

She turns to me, "Really? Then what is your type?" She sounds really interested in this topic

We get to the door of our classroom and we walk in. I haven't told her yet. She turns around, "Spencer, are you going to tell me or what?"

I smile at her. I watch as the teacher walks to the front of the classroom and begins to talk. She turns around and leans back in her seat. I lean forward and whisper in her ear, "Look in a mirror, babe."

**A/N Ok how was that? Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep up the good work!**

**Important! Read this! Ok, just to let everyone know, that this chapter will be Ashley's POV. Ok? I don't want anyone confused. Ok? Good.**

**Ok so now, enjoy chapter 9!**

Im sitting here in math class. I just got done turning back around from Spencer. She won't tell me what her type is and it bugs. I really want to know. I wonder if her type is punk.

Then I feel her body warmth and her breath on my ear. She whispers something to me, "Look in a mirror, babe." Then a big smile appears on my face.

I turn around and look at the blonde. She's wearing a cute tank top today and her usual skinny jeans and her black converse. Im smiling at her and she probably thinks im a loser. Im glad she likes me. I just wish I could tell her I like her too.

I turn back around and start writing down the notes that Mr. Turner was writing on the board. I sigh when the door opened and she walked in. That girl that sits next to Spencer in first period. I think her name was… Callie? I don't know.

She meets my eyes and then takes a seat up in front. I turn around to Spencer whose doodling on her binder. She's doodling little black hearts and little black stars. I smile and turn back around. I wonder how many of my classes this girl is going to be in.

After math class I was off to Biology. I just said goodbye to Spencer and was heading down the usual hall that I walk down every day to this class. I see Amber and Renee up ahead. They're talking about cheerleading. Renee looks really good in her out—what am I saying?

I shake my head and walk on pass them. But, then I hear Renee quickly say goodbye to Amber and run up to me. "Davies." She says in her usual attitude towards me

"Smith." I say back. I turn to look at her. She's in her cheerleading outfit. There must be a boy's basketball game today. Her brown hair is pulled up into a ponytail and is held there with the school color ribbons. Black and Gold.

"Are you even listening?" She asks me

Apparently not. "Hmm?" I say. She actually is really annoying. I can't believe Spencer dated this chick.

She sighs, "Ashley! Ok, so I don't want to be mean or anything, but I don't want you hanging out with Spencer. Ok?" She tells me

I wrinkle my forehead in confusion, "Why not?" I ask her. She has no right to tell me who I can or can't hang out with. Especially if it's Spencer.

"Because, Spencer is my friend. And you come in here and steal her away. I ain't going to let that happen. Ok?" She says.

Is she 'effing serious? "You've got to be joking right?" I ask. I stop making her stop

She nods. "Renee, you can't control Spencer's life anymore. So, whether you like it or not, im going to hang out with her." I say and turn to enter my classroom where we stopped in front of.

I start to walk back to my seat and there she is. "How many more of my classes are you in?" I ask her taking my seat. I sit 3 behind her

She chuckles and shrugs, "At least now I have someone hot in my classes. I was getting tried of the nerdy looking people." She winks at me and turns around

Wow. Um, did not see that one coming.

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and it's a text message from Spencer. I smile, _wanna ditch this period? _I quickly reply back to her before the class started, _I would love too, but um, every time you try to ditch, you always get caught. Lol._

A minute or two passed until I got a reply back, _shut up, Ashley. Lol. That's because I always went to the bathroom. Let's go somewhere! Come on! Wimp. ;)_

Spencer is so cute when she flirts. _I ain't no wimp. I could take you down._

The bell just rang so it doesn't look like we're ditching this period. Then I get another text message, _Oh, so Miss California talks tough. Well, ill come over tonight and we'll just have to have a rumble! Haha_

That made me smile. "Davies, you want to share what's so funny to the rest of the class?" Damn it, the teacher. I quickly close my phone and slip it back into my pocket. I stare at the teacher who's making his way back here.

"No." I simply say. Everyone is staring at me

He holds out his hand in front of me. What does he want? My phone? Yeah, I don't think so. I give him a low-five. The class laughs, "Davies, give me the phone." He demands

"I don't have a phone." I tell him

He's staring hard at me, "Now Davies." He's getting all red. My bio teacher looks like a gopher. He's big and his teeth are gigantic and look like a gophers. He's always red. And he's bald. So, basically, he's a bald gopher.

I hand him my phone and look over at Callie who's smiling at me. I quickly turn away. This must be what Spencer felt when I always stared at her. Creepy.

At lunch, Daniele and I walk into the lunch room and wait for Spencer. We have the same class together. PE. It sucks. We sit down at the table we always sit at. She's staring at me and I become very uncomfortable. "So, do you like Spencer?" She asks me

This catches me off guard, "What?" I say

"You know… like like?" So elementary talk. Haha. Like like.

I stare back at her, "Why?" I ask her

She shrugs, "Cause you flirt with her. I wasn't sure if you were just a flirt or if you really like her." People see that?

"Oh um…" I say and luckily I don't have to answer because I spot Spencer. I smile but then I see her walking with Renee. My smile disappears. Daniele sees this and turns around. After she waves for them to see where we are at, she turns back around. "You so like her." She says with a smile

I start to blush and then they walk up. Renee is glaring at me. I send her a glare back. I watch as Spencer elbows Renee and tells her to stop. Then she shoots me a 'cut it out' look. I roll my eyes and look the other direction.

They sit down. We're all sitting at a table and then Mike walks up. He looks so happy to see Daniele. He doesn't even know what's coming. She sighs and gets up before he sits down. I watch as she drags him away and then I can't see her anymore. Now there is an awkward silence at the table.

Spencer is sitting in between me and Renee. It's probably a smart idea. "Ok, what the hell is up with you two?" She asks us.

We both look at Spencer in unison, "Nothing." She says

Spencer looks over at me. She raised her eyebrows. She knows that there is something else. I stare at her and study her face. I look at her ocean blue eyes. I could get lost in them if I let myself. But I don't, "Nothing." I turn away so I don't have to see the look on her face when she knows that I lied to her.

Then someone sits down in the spot where Daniele was sitting. I look over and it's Callie and some other girl. I don't recognize her. She's wearing a black hoodie that has a skating symbol on it and pair skinny jeans with some black converse. Her hair is down and wavy. It only goes to her shoulders. It's a little darker than Spencer's.

She's talking to Spencer. It must be one of her other friends. I barely catch her name when Spencer said it. Casey. It fits her perfect.

I spot Daniele making her way back over to us. She looks happy. I get up without telling anyone where I was going. I walked over to her. I stop in front of her and she hugs me. I guess she wasn't all that happy about it. We just stand there like that until Spencer walks up to us.

I pull back and they hug for a second. She turns to me, "Ash, can I talk to you?" She asks me

I nod and follow her somewhere where there aren't that many people. We stop and she turns to me, "Seriously, Ashley, what is going on between you and Renee?" She asks me

I can't lie to her again, but I also don't want her to be mad at Renee. So I have too, "Nothing." I tell her and look over at the freshmen who are sitting against a wall. They're laughing about something and one of them laughs really weird.

I hear Spencer sigh, "Why do you have to lie?" She asks me

I look over at her and don't say anything. She's staring back at me and then shakes her head and slowly starts to walk away. "Sorry." I say quietly

She stops and looks at me and gives me a tiny smile and continues back to the table. I sigh and decide that I just should go to my next class. I never took off my backpack so I just head up the flight of stairs that were there and went to class super early.

I wish I didn't have to lie. I wish that I could just tell her the truth.

**A/N Ok how was that? Next chapter will be Spencer's POV again. Tell me if you think I should do this more often? Anyways, hopefully everyone reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow! How long has it been since I updated? Haha. Sorry about the long delay, I've just been really busy with the problem with my parents and yeah. I don't want to get into it. Oh and the song in here is Complicated by Daniel ****Bedingfield.**

**Enjoy chapter 10! Wow, can't believe I made it to chapter 10! Haha.**

**Oh, and its Spencer's POV again!!**

I sigh as I take a seat in between Renee and Daniele and across from Casey. I don't know where Callie went, but she's not here anymore. They were all talking about something but I don't know what they are talking about. My mind is somewhere else right now.

I look around the cafeteria and see people laughing and smiling. Why can't that be me? I always have something going on.

I was really good friends with Casey until 4th grade. That's when we drifted apart. Well, actually her mom made her go to boarding school. So we were kind of forced apart.

She came back from boarding school in 7th grade. That's when I had the biggest crush on her. I smile remembering that crush. I wonder where Ashley even went. I get up and tell them I might be back and I walk over to where me and Ashley were talking. She's gone.

I walk over to the freshmen and they become really quite. Weird. "Hey, do you guys know where that one girl I was talking too went? She's about my height and she has brown –"I started but one of them cut me off. The one that laughs like a donkey.

"She walked up those stairs." He told me pointing to them

I smile at them and walk up the stairs. I sigh trying to remember what her next class was. I can't remember it so I try the bathroom to see if she's in there.

I walk in and no one is even in here. I walk over to the mirrors and stare at myself. I sigh and walk out. I just start walking down the hallway looking in all the classrooms and I don't see her.

Im at the end of the hallway and didn't find her. I sigh as I make my way up another flight of stairs to look in the classrooms on the upper floor. I start walking down the hallway when I hear her laughter. I smile as I look in the first room and I see them together. Ashley and Callie.

I stand in the doorway and watch them. She just touched Ashley's arm. Ashley was sitting in the desk and Callie was sitting on top of it.

I try and listen to what they were talking about, but was interrupted by him. Brian. That boy never leaves me alone. I turn around to face him.

"You never stop talking to me, do you?" I give him a smile. I can feel them watching us now. They stopped talking.

Brian smiles at me, "Well, why would I stop talking to a girl who's cute and funny?" He states like a question. I hate it when people do that. It kind of annoys me.

"I know I wouldn't." He laughs a little along with me. I turn around and like I felt, they were watching us. "Hey, Ash." I say

She gives me a tiny smile. She crosses her legs. She's wearing a short jean skirt and a white and pink Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. She looks really hot in her skirts. I smile on the inside.

Brian walks past me and sits down next to them and starts to talk about something. It makes them laugh. I didn't catch what he said because I was busy staring at Ashley and watching Callie touch her arm again. She looked back over at me and I sighed and walked away.

I made it back down to the lower level of our school. I walked over to my locker and sat down against the one under mine. I stared at the lockers on the other side of the wall. I didn't notice Renee sit down next to me until she said hey.

I looked at her, "Hi." I say quietly and stare at her. She knows something that I don't. I can see it in her expressions. I want to know what it is.

She smiles at me and grabs my hand. I take it back from her immediately and look forward. I know that I shouldn't have done that, but im kind of mad at her too. "What is going on between you and Ashley?" I ask her. I want to know.

She doesn't say anything. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. I look over at her, "Renee, just tell me." I say

She looks at me and opens her mouth, "Ok… Ashley—" She was cut off by the bell. She gets off the floor and offers her hand to help me up. I take it and stand by her.

She gives me and hug and walks off without telling me why. I roll me eyes and go to my next class.

The rest of the day went by kind of slow. We didn't have basketball practice today. It was our day off. I got into my car and started it. The music started to play one of Raife Davies songs. I just sit there listening to it. The concert was in 2 days.

The song was playing and he was singing about his life being so complicated. This song was from his first album. He was around his 20's. Usually I sing along with his songs, but this time, I listened to the words he was saying.

_How long can you hold out against me  
How long can you resist to kiss me  
Cause you know you want to  
You know I want to  
I know I want to  
You know you want to  
But you can't let this be  
The reason for a season of love_

You're so complicated  
And I can't figure you out  
You're just so complicated  
In every one of your ways  
As I've often stated  
Girl, I'm not messing you about  
You're just so complicated  
In everyone of your displays

How long must I pretend to like you  
When it's so plain to see that im falling for you  
Cause I want to have you  
I want to hold you  
I want to always be there for you  
So please don't be frightened  
By the strength with which  
I'm holding your heart

You're so complicated  
And I can't figure you out  
You're just so complicated  
In every one of your ways  
As I've often stated  
Girl, I'm not messing you about  
You're just so complicated  
In everyone of your displays

The song ends as someone knocks on my passenger side window. I turn to see who it is and it's her. Ashley. I unlock the doors and she gets in. I turn down the music. It was another one of his songs.

I look at her, "What are you doing here?" I ask her

She turned to me and smiled sweetly. Then she picked up my iPod was turned the music up. She started to sing along with her father. I smiled at the sight and put the car in drive and started to drive off.

I kept replaying the song in my head. I listened to Ashley sing along with the music that was playing. I was going to drop her off at her house. The house I never saw before.

I pulled into her driveway and parked the car. I sat there looking at her house. I was humongous.

Ashley started to laugh, "Thanks for the ride home, Spence." She gave me a hug and got off of the car. I watched her walk away.

I never even thought that a house this big was in Ohio. I put the car back into drive and started to drive off. Then another one of my favorite songs came on. I sang along with it as I thought about what would happen Friday night at the concert. I smiled as I drove home.

**A/N Ok, well I shall stop there. Tell what you think of it. Don't forget to review!! I'll try and update faster if I can. Hopefully I will be able too. Im going to be pretty busy the next couple of days. But if I get a lot of reviews, I might update within my busy schedule. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N well it is 3:29am here in California right now and I can't sleep. Soooo, decided that I would update cause I was looking for a story to read myself… and I saw one of my favorites and I said to myself, "I really like that one… but she never freakin updates." Lol. So, I want to apologize for not updating in a really long time. But, I do know that you'll like this chapter. :) **

**And remember, it's short because 1. Im tired and 2. It's really really really early in the morning for this and plus, I have school tomorrow. But I shall do my best. :)**

**The song in here belongs to Taylor Swift and its called I'd Lie. I had to change it though to fit the story.**

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

Nothing too exciting happened yesterday. I didn't go to school besides the first half. I had a doctor's appointment for a monthly check-up. So, my mom let me still home for the rest of the day.

Today was Friday. And when I woke up this morning, I felt like everything was going to change.

I pulled into the parking lot of my school and parked my car. I shut it off and got out and locked the doors and walked into school. The concert was today and I was excited.

I walk to my locker and put my biology book in it and I grab my jacket and slip it over my head. It was raining today so it was cold. But it didn't matter if it was raining or not, the concert was in doors. So, that was pretty sweet.

I hurried to my first period class since I got here a little late again. I got in as soon as the tardy bell rung. We have a sub today so im sitting in the back next to Ashley.

Im sitting on her desk and we're talking about the concert tonight, "So, since you're treating me with the concert, im going to treat you with dinner and a ride." I told her with a smile. I think that's fair

Another smile appeared on Ashley's face. I love how I can make her smile. "Ok that sounds good. Where are we going Miss Carlin?" She asked me

"Hmm." Where _are _we going? "What do you like? Italian? Mexican?" I ask her

"Italian sounds good right now." She chuckles

"Then Italian it is!" I do the little thing that the Italians do by bringing my fingers up to my lips and pulling them away and saying at the same time, "Mama me-ah!" This makes her laugh

I smile at her and pull out my phone from my jacket pocket since it started to vibrate. "Ooo, who is it? Your boyfriend?" She asks with a smile

"Dumbass. No." I laugh a little, "It's Daniele, and remember hun, I don't like boys. I likey the girls." That makes her giggle

"Yeah I remember. I just like saying that…" She trails off

_What are you doing tonite? Wanna go to the movies? _I read the text out loud because Ash wanted me too

"Ha, no. I wanna go to the concert with Miss Davies." I smile at her and she smiles back. I text Daniele back telling her I already have plans with Ashley and I told her about the concert.

After im done, I look at Ashley, "Im so excited about tonight. You don't even know." I smile at her and then the bell rings

We walk to math class and usually Ashley would be talking about something. But she isn't. She looks a little down. "Ash, is everything ok?"

She nods her head, "Yeah. Perfect." She tells me but I know that's a lie cause when she lies, she flares her nose and she won't look me in the eye.

"Ok. Well you know if you want to talk, you have me." I give her a kind, friendly smile.

She returns it as we walk into the math room. Unlike first period, we don't have a sub, so we can't just sit around and talk.

We take our seats and start the lesson. I can tell that she has something on her mind. But I couldn't tell what it was. She was never really an open person, but I don't know. All im thinking about right now is how I want it to be the end of the day so I can take Ashley to dinner and the concert. Tonight… was going to be awesome.

The rest of the day went by really slow. I skipped practice and faked that I was sick so I didn't have to go. I went home and changed and had a little snack. Then my phone started to ring and I looked at the caller i.d. and guess who, Ashley. I smile as I answer it

"Hey." I say

"Hello Miss Carlin. So, what time are you picking me up?" She asks

"Well, what time should I? I was thinking around right now." I smile

"Sounds good to me. Ok so, ill see you in 10? She asks

"Yup. Out the door right now."

She chuckles, "Ok, see ya in a bit."

"Later Ash." I say and hang up the phone. I can't believe im about to go out to dinner with probably the hottest girl in Ohio and then go to a Raife Davies concert with her.

I pick Ashley up and we head over to a little Italian place called Del's Pizzeria. It's my favorite. It's expensive too. But, Ashley is so worth it.

We have a great time over dinner. We talked and laughed about everything and nothing all at once.

Next stop was the concert.

We drove over to where the concert was being held, and there was cars already packed into the parking lot. I luckily find a spot somewhat close to the front.

We start to head over to the ticket line to get in when Ashley pulls me into a different direction. Looks like she heading over to the… band entrance. Oh my gosh… is she going to introduce me to her dad?!

She knocks on the door and then it opens. It's him. Oh my gosh.

"Hey dad." She hugs him like she hasn't seen him in forever. Which she probably hasn't. But like I said earlier, she wasn't a person to open up.

"Hey sweetie. So," He looks at me, "Is this the Spencer you were telling me about?" He asks. She talks about me to him? How sweet

"Yeah, that's her." She smiled. But it wasn't her normal smile; it was kind of a sad smile.

"Hi, Mr. Davies." I held out my hand for him to shake it

He shakes my head, "You know Ashley here doesn't introduce to me to any of her friends usually. So, you must be a special one of hers." He smiles and the smile that was already on my face grows even bigger. I look at Ashley and I just want to kiss her right now. But I can't.

"Well, ladies, come on in. The concert will be starting soon so you need to go get your seats." He tells us and we do

We go get some drinks and head to our front row seats. As we sit down I look at her, "Thanks Ashley." I tell her

She looks at me, "For what?" She asks 

"Everything tonight. You know the concert. Letting me meet your dad." I smile at her

"Oh, yeah. No problem. Thanks for dinner. It was delicious!" She smiles at me

The concert was great!!! He played all of my favorite songs of his. And at the end, it was really sweet. He pulled Ashley up onto the stage and introduced her. He even let her, well it was actually more forced her, sing a song she wrote.

It was beautiful. It was, I think, kind of a message to me though. It was called I'd Lie. I never knew that she had a voice. But, she did. I kept replaying the song lyrics in my head as we made our way to the back room where she said she wanted to talk.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
She tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes  
She'll never fall in love she swears  
As she runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope she's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
She tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all her favorite songs  
And.._

I could tell you her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
Her brother's handsome, She has her father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I like her like that,  
I'd lie

She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long?  
She sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing she was mine

_I could tell you her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
Her brother's handsome, She has her father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I like her like that,  
I'd lie_

She stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

She'd never tell you but she can play guitar  
I think she can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god she's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue oh and it kills me  
Her brother's handsome, she has her father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I like her like that  
If you asked me if I love her  
I'd lie

We sit down on a couch in a vacant room. She holds my hands in her lap. Im staring at her, "Ash, that song… was awesome." I told her

She smiled, "Yeah? You liked it?" She asked still holding my hands

I nodded, "Yeah. I loved it. But, the words… were that like a message to me or something?" I asked

"No… well, I don't know. I mean, that was the only one I wrote." She tells me. But she's lying. "Spence," 

"Yeah?" I utter still listening to the music being played

She takes a deep breath, "I've wanted to do for the longest time… and I guess I didn't know—" She told me. But I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her.

She kissed me back and I pulled away, "Im sorry, Ash. But, that was killing me. I had to do it." I told her the truth hoping that she wouldn't freak out

"I was about to tell you that I wanted to do that too." A smile appeared on her face. It was the smile I loved. She kissed me this time. But with tongue. She was an awesome kisser too. It would have been better if her dad wouldn't have interrupted us though.

"Ash, sweetie. Did you tell her yet?" He asked

At least he knocked before he came in and didn't see us kissing. I looked at Ashley, "Tell me what?" I watched her expression go back to sad

"No I haven't. I was about too." She told her dad

What was still going too tell me? "Ok, well, hurry up. We're about to leave." He said and left the back room

"Ash, tell me what?" I asked now worried

**A/N Yay! They finally kissed! Ok, so, how did you like this chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks to all of you who are still reading my story! I really appreciate it. A lot of you had all great guesses. Umm… well I guess im going to attempt to write this chapter for you guys before I head off to the beach with a couple of friends. Im actually suppose to be cleaning my very messy room. But, I'd rather write. :)**

**Actually, I really don't want to write this chapter. By the end, you'll know why. Plus, I think it's going to be pretty depressing.**

**Hope you like it! Lol**

**Im super happy to have over 100 reviews!! And to quote my 100****th**** reviewer, "Woot!" **

**Oh, and I realized after I posted the last chapter, that I had a lot of mistakes and it was actually longer than my other chapters. Haha. Sorry for the mistakes!**

**Oh, and before I start the chapter, I want to let you know that I'll be doing both of theirs POV's!**

**Enjoy chapter 12!**

**Ashley's POV first!!**

_I can't believe what just happened! I just kissed Spencer Carlin! My stomach is literally doing flips. But, I can't tell her that I have to— my dad. "__Ash, sweetie. Did you tell her yet?" He asked_

_Spencer's looking at me. I can see that she's confused. I can tell that's she's also worried by her eyes. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes. The one's that I never let myself fall in. Because I wasn't allowed. Now I am, and now I have to—"Tell me what?" She asked. I turned my expression to sadness because I didn't want to tell her. I just kissed her._

_I turned back to my dad, "No I haven't. I was about too." I told him_

_He looked at me in disappointment, "Ok, well, hurry up. We're about to leave." He told me and left the room_

_I looked sadly back at Spencer, "Ash, tell me what?" She asked me_

I can't tell her. But I have too. I know that it's going to break her heart. I don't want to, but my dad is making me. I sigh as I realize, I have too. "Spence," I start. I look into her eyes, "My dad… he's done with his tour." I tell her

"Ok…" She replied back. She doesn't understand. Why did I have to fall in love with this girl for the amount of time I was here?

"That means, we're going back to California…" I trail off. I watch as tears form in her eyes. Those eyes that I looked away from the past few days.

She turns away and I watch as she brings her hands up to her face. "Why?" She says in almost a whisper

"Im sorry." I tell her in almost a whisper

A tear escaped my eye and I didn't mean for her too see it, but she did. "Ash… don't cry." She said to me but another one escaped my other eye

I watched her as her eyes filled with tears too. "Im sorry I never told you…" I told her

She shook her head. "I wanted too when I first met you, but the way you made me feel…" I trailed off

"Stop." She said whipping her eyes again

"Im sorry Spencer." I told her almost not audible

My dad came back in, "Time to go Honey." He said standing there watching us

She's not looking at me. I wish she would. I get up from where we were sitting, and I hand her a song/note I wrote. "Bye, Spencer." I said walking backwards towards my father. Silent tears coming down my face.

**Spencer's POV!**

_Im not looking at her. I can't. She knew for so long that she wouldn't be able to stay. Now, now she's leaving. I hear her say bye too me. But I just sit there. An envelop lands in my lap and she's walking away. Her father's waiting._

_By the time I actually look up, she's gone._

More tears are forming, and a few drop. I shouldn't be crying over this. But I am. Cause deep down inside of me, I knew that I fell in love.

I take the envelop in my hands and get up. I run out the door she walked out of. I wanted to see her again. I get out to where the tour bus was. And it's pulling away. Im too late.

A few more tears roll down my cheeks. Come on Spencer, you got to be strong.

I walk to my car and get in. I remember that she left me an envelop. I open it up and read it:

_Dear Spencer,_

_Wow, you're an amazing girl. I thought that when I moved to Ohio, that it would only be for a couple of weeks and I didn't need to make any friends. But, as soon as I saw you that first day. I knew I was in for it. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to be mad at me. I wanted you to like me. And, I guess, I don't know, I lied to you when I told you that I was straight. Cause Spence, im far from that now. You'll be reading this by the time im gone. So, I don't know if we're going to kiss or not. But if so, I wish one of us had done it earlier than when we had. Spencer, I swear, I fell in love with you. I didn't want too, and I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I did. _

_Here is a song I wrote. I wanted you to be the first to read it. It's called If Only You Knew and it goes like this._

_Its so undeniable  
And baby Ive been tryin to find the words to say  
Just how much you mean to me  
Why does it always seem to be  
The moment slips away _

Every time youre standing close  
I wanna tell you youre the one that  
I love and need the most  
And if youd just hold me  
Id never be lonely again

Youre my every wish  
My dream come true  
My everything  
If only you knew

I just cant help my heart  
Youre that someone who  
Turns my world around  
If you only knew

Just when I build my confidence  
You look at me its so intense  
It takes my breath away

My heart beats fast I feel so weak  
That baby I can hardly speak  
What am I so afraid of

cause every time that youre next to me  
Theres no doubt in my mind  
That youre right where you should be  
And if youd just hold me  
Id never be lonely again

Youre my every wish  
My dream come true  
My everything  
If only you knew

I just cant help my heart  
Youre that someone who  
Turns my world around  
If you only knew

If only you knew how I feel for you  
When you walk into the room  
If only youd see  
My whole world would change  
cause I just know that youd feel the same 

_Love, Ashley Davies_

By the time im done reading this, im crying. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. My vision is blurry. But, I keep re-reading it, and I don't know why.

I take out my cell phone and go into my phone book. She's the first name that comes up. The first person I would want to call. And the first person on my mind when I wake up. She's the only one I want, and now she's gone. I hit call.

Its rings for what seems like forever until she finally answers.

"Spencer…" She says

I don't say anything for a moment. I don't want her to know that I was just crying. Im suppose to be strong.

"Ashley," I say finally

"Were you crying?" She asks

Damn, "Yeah. I just read your… letter…" I tell her and another damn tear escapes

"Oh," She says and then nothing

"That song… was… I wish I knew how you felt, Ash." I tell her and she doesn't say anything else. "Im never going to forget you, Ash. And one day, im going to fly out to California and find you." I can almost hear her smile on the other end, "Just wait, I will." Im smiling to myself now

"Spencer, im going to miss you…" She says

"Im going to miss you too. And, to tell you the truth, im going to be a wreck on Monday at school when I don't see your beautiful face in the back of the room in first period. And even more a wreck when I can't stare at the back of you in second." I tell her with a slight laugh

She laughs a little too, "Wow, im going to miss you. And you better come out here. And trust me, Spence, I'll be waiting." She tells me and my smile grows but a tear escapes

We don't say anything for a moment. "I have to go Spencer." She tells me and it kills

"Ok." Was all I said

"Bye Spencer." She adds. I can tell she doesn't want too go, but I can hear her dad telling her to get off of the phone in the background. Bastard. If only he knew what we were going through.

I wait a second, "Bye Ashley…" I tell her almost in a whisper.

I hold the phone next to my ear until I hear the beep that indicates that the other person hung up. I slowly remove it from my ear when I hear it. I slowly close my phone and stare outside my front windshield.

The rain is coming down harder. It's like, it's my emotions. It wasn't really raining much until I got to the car. Then it started to pour.

I put my car into drive and start to drive home. A small smile appears on face when I pull out of the parking lot. And I know that I will see her again. But I don't know when. I can just feel it.

**A/N ok, so there it was. Surprise! The last chapter. Wow, I didn't think that this story would end so fast. But, it seemed to be a good point to stop if there's going to be a sequel. :)**

**If you guys want a sequel, you must tell me. :)**

**I already have an idea of what it's going to be. So, it depends on how many people want me to write it.**

**I don't really know why I named the story what I did. Oh right, I remember. It's because I didn't know what to name it. Haha. So, as some of you might have noticed… I renamed it!!! It's now called "The End Is Only The Beginning"**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it and reading everyone's response.**

**And remember, you must review to get a sequel. Haha. Thanks again for reading! I can't wait to read everyone's reviews!**

**Oh and the song was If Only You Knew by Kristine W.**


End file.
